A New Begining
by Foxski87
Summary: This is my own story called power ranger Legend Strike. So read and enjoy!


It's been months since I left Jurassic strike. Life is slowly getting better, though I do miss everyone. What was harder was the breakup with Jaden... I am still really hurting over that, but i'm trying to get over it.

But i'm getting ahead of myself.. You see it all started in my home town. I was on my way back from the store when a girl appaired in front of me. She called herself Kina. Kina told me that the orange thing I had on my wrist was a morpher. I didn't beleave her at first, but then she morphed and I had to admit, it was awesome. Kina grabbed my hand and told me we are going to a ship to I needed to hold on and the next thing I knew we teleported onto a ship.

There I meet more rangers. There names were William, Alex, a power hungry man named Syran, Emmanuel and Jaden.

I had an instant crush on Jaden, but Kept it to myself. I was about to ask then what was going on, but William starting having trouble with his Spinosaurus spirit and he was causing damage. Jaden and Kina morphed and tried to restrain him, while I grabbed the flute. I started to play it and William started to calm down enough for them to demorph.

With that problem fixed, there was another one. A spider monster showed up on earth and the Rangers were teleported down to take care of it, thanks to Syran Jr.'s death.

After the monster was destroyed, a ugly guy showed up by the name of Tyron and started to create and huge orb.

Alex and Emmanuel got all of the rangers to safety and risked their lives to stop the orb, But as the orb went off they were teleported back to the ship just as the town was destroyed.

After that all that was injured were taken to medical bay, people started arguing and Jaden tried to stop it.

Sometime later Jaden and Ezri started to hang out more. Jaden confessed to her that he liked Ezri and things went from there. They soon started to date.

But little did everyone know that Ezri was hiding a secret.

sometime later they ended up on a ship that belonged to Triforia and we find out that Syran is a prince. (Nothing knew.) Everyone was gathered in the banquet hall for a meal, when a little girl decided to throw a waster balloon at Ezri. This didn't go over to well. The minute the water hit her skin, Ezri got pissed and the spell she was using to hid her true self and everyone saw big red fox ears, and a bushy red fox tail. After seeing the looks on there faces, Ezri ran from the room to find somewhere to hide. She knew that after seeing her true self they would kick her off of the team and hurt her like everyone else did, but she was wrong. Jaden came to her and forced her to come back and there she meet her real family. They accepted her for who she truly was.

After a while new rangers came onto the team and Ezri started to feel distant. She felt alone, not wanted andymore. Why would she be wanted, they had new rangers to be on the team... Things were changing, and Ezri didn't know what to do.

Ezri was planing on leaving and to never look back, but the final battle with Lord Tyron Messed that all up.

The Power Rangers led by Jaden and Syran and engage in one last ditch effort to bring down Lord Tyron. All of them Power Up into their Final Forms and use the Cannon to blast Lord Tyron. After that, Jaden, Ezri, Emmanuel, Alex, and Garu had found out their Morphers had Powered down and found the amber covered items glowing in their pockets.

Renée and Alpha 6 quickly power up the Command Center and get alerted that the new Shadowsaur Brigade heading to Earth; staying out of S.P.D.'s sensor range.

The five of them were teleported to the new and improved Command Center and were revealed their Mentors; Jason, Renée and Koda and the threat of the Shadowsaur Brigade and Boltage's Dryosaur Lancers.

Boltage sent one of his Action Commanders into battle and the Dryosaur Lancers attacked Angel Grove Town Square.

Tankerous had arrived on Earth just as Kina got her mother's Ninjetti Coin and helped Kennedy and Gustavo fight off the Brigade. Zackery and Alpha 6 began researching how to repair the Morphers that were damaged.

Alex stormed off just as Jaden, he, Ezri, Emmanuel and Garu got the powers of Red, Blue, Pink, Green and Black. Garu and Ernest went after initially William but start tailing Alex and talked to him, trying to convince him to join the fight.

Rosalina went to the tree house and was just about to have a snack when the enemy attacked and ran off to help. Meanwhile, Jaden, Emmanuel and Ezri Morph and engage Tankerous. Just as the Battle went underway and William arrived with Ernest, Alex, and Garu arrive and the team announced themselves as Jurassic Strike Power Rangers and rush into battle!

The Rangers battle Tankerous until he grows into giant size. Rosalina was coaxed into using Titan Mode. After sending Tankerous packing, Rosalina was confronted by her parents but they revealed they're proud of her and reveal bits of why they got divorced.

Ezri began to back off compleately.

With a decision made, Ezri gave up her Jurassic morpher and left the team and Jaden behind….

This is were it really starts. This is where I start my life again. Do I miss them and everything? Hell ya I do. I loved being a ranger, and I will always have a place in my heart for Jaden, but I also know that the best way to make people happy is to leave. I know one day he will have somone who will be that much better. As for me, I am slowly coming back to myself. I wen't back to baking, built a house in the woods and living one day at a time. But I am not telling you everything. You see I have a secret base in my house. But that's all I will be telling you. You have to wait and see.

End Chapter 1.


End file.
